User blog:CharityAngel/Good news/bad news
So, my laptop is back, and it now charges again. Yay. But when I put it back together, I don't think I've connected the keyboard back up properly. So only half of it works. I really should open it back up again and reconnect it, but that's effort. And I have a USB keyboard that works okay as a stopgap, even if it's got proper, old-school laptop-sized keys instead of being full-sized. So I'm having to re-learn how to type on a smaller keyboard. The better news is that I have been able to catch up with my internet-only games, and I'm actually ahead of my main game in the Village Games quest! Game 1 - Level 124 So, I'm now unlocking loads of things in the Mountain, mostly because my villagers are demanding it. I'm so close to 125 and another Woodland Hero. I could certainly do with one for the Moutain - I have far too few foragers for all of these new foodstuffs! And I discovered at Level 100 that it was possible to have 2 of the same Hero. So, so annoying. I have finally got myself out of a rut where I constantly had more villagers than space. I had a succession of villagers leave, which was kind of sad, but great. It means that I have finally been able to marry off my adults! Game 2 - Level 12 These guys are currently focussing hard on the Village Games event. Playdemic finally got back to me about the issues I was experiencing last month with Facebook requests, and gifted me 50 gems. This has meant I can skip ahead slightly and I'm already on Task 3. I'm loving this event - it looks like it is actually possible to complete it without spending any gems whatsoever, which is always great. It's so annoying that gems are a necessity for these things. And they're so hard to obtain on an internet game, unlike the app. Game 3 - Level 4 So, I screwed up somewhere along the line with my spreadsheet (I know what I did. I'm an idiot, okay?) and I've got some information that's not entirely right for some items. I'm pretty certain that anything I have posted here is absolutley accurate, but some of the stuff I had prepped to go for the Mountain particularly is off (as well as some of the back-stuff for Woodland). So I now have a third game to mop up anything that's wrong. I'll also use it to complete MotMM when the time comes. I'm currently sat unlocking every single unrestricted item I can, so that I can focus on the level-restricted items later on. I have River Rescue coming up on that one. That should be fun the third time through... On a completely unrelated note, I have applied to adopt this wiki formally. That will give me admin access so that I can tidy up some of those childish (but not child-friendly) comments on some pages :) I'm just waiting on the official verdict now. Kind of nervous. Category:Blog posts